


(Podfic) Pre Flight Check

by PashminaChinchilla



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Airplanes, Getting To The Airport, Humor, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Steve Rogers Is A Working Professional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PashminaChinchilla/pseuds/PashminaChinchilla
Summary: (possibly slightly tipsy) Podfic of Silentwalrus' fic:Steve and Bucky: getting to the airport.





	(Podfic) Pre Flight Check

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pre flight check](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087476) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



Download MP3: [Here.](https://www.mediafire.com/download/ojusn9isuu6bt55)

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thank you to the author for letting me butcher this. Don't pay any mind to the tequila bottle behind me. Surely I didn't get hammerwasted for this, no not at all. 
> 
> This nonsense is amazing, pls go read all Silentwalrus' things pls.


End file.
